<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PATUNGO'T PABALIK SA 'YO by jakehooniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552613">PATUNGO'T PABALIK SA 'YO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakehooniverse/pseuds/jakehooniverse'>jakehooniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiyak sa isang libong duda-ryeji [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Song: Bawat Daan (Ebe Dancel), Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakehooniverse/pseuds/jakehooniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ANG IKALAWANG BAHAGI NG KAPAG HANDA NA]<br/>Nag-iisang tiyak sa isang libong duda<br/>Silong sa iyak at pagluluksa ~<br/>Ilang taon na ang nakalilipas nang umamin si Ryujin sa pamamagitan ng isang sulat. Sa pagkakataong ito, makakaamin na kaya siya nang harapan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Yeji &amp; Shin Ryujin, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiyak sa isang libong duda-ryeji [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PATUNGO'T PABALIK SA 'YO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>magandang araw! bago ninyo basahin, may request lang sana ako. pakinggan ninyo ang kantang ito habang binabasa ang fic para mas dama</p><p> <br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0wUSZjJVblGKntOqBSWMdo?si=SqDfZmjPQ2WvZ-eMECCwTQ"> BAWAT DAAN (Ebe Dancel) </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong> Sa pagkumpas ng iyong kamay<br/>
Aking landas ginagabay<br/>
Nag-iisang tiyak sa isang libong duda<br/>
Silong sa iyak at pagluluksa  </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ryujin! Oo ako ‘to, kumusta ka na?” Napangiti si Ryujin nang marinig muli ang boses ng kanyang kaibigan.</p><p>Noong pumunta si Yeji sa Australia, naisip niya agad na baka kailangan niya munang dumistansya kay Ryujin dahil sa nangyari noong gabi bago siya umalis ng bansa. Binalak niyang ‘wag na munang magparamdam sa kaibigan, ‘wag munang <em>magmessage</em> na nakarating na siya, at <em>okay </em>siya.</p><p>Nagtaka si Ryujin noong mga panahong iyon (kahit ang totoo, mga tatlong araw lang naman ang itinagal bago sila nagkausap muli), <em>bakit nga kaya hindi nagparamdam si Yeji sa kanya?</em> Alam niyang masyadong delikado para sa pagkakaibigan nila ang umamin sa pamamagitan ng isang sulat. Ngunit ano pa nga ba ang magagawa niya? Eh iyon lang naman ang paraan para masabi ang totoo. Hindi kailanman aamin si Ryujin nang harapan sa kaibigan, masyado siyang duwag para roon, masyado siyang takot. <strong>Hanggang ngayon naman, takot pa rin siya. </strong></p><p>“Ayos lang, ito, <em>third year na.”</em>  Iyon ang sagot ni Ryujin sa kaibigan, tinawanan lang siya ni Yeji.</p><p><em>Tanginang ‘yan, si Ryujin talaga, kahit kailan, ang cold sumagot. </em>Iyon naman ang nasa isip ng dalaga, mula nang umamin si Ryujin sa kanya, para bang may nagbago sa kanila. Kahit na kaunti lang ang pagbabago, damang-dama pa rin ito ni Yeji. Pero ayos lang iyon para sa kanya, basta marinig niya lang ang boses ni Ryujin, sasapat na iyon sa malulungkot niyang mga araw.</p><p>Kapag <em>homesick </em> si Yeji? Ryujin. Kapag mataas ang grado ni Yeji sa <em>test</em>? Ryujin. Kapag may gustong bilhin na bagong damit si Yeji? Ryujin. Kapag <em>nagbreakdown </em>si Yeji? Ryujin. Kapag hindi makatulog si Yeji? Ryujin. Kahit ano pa ang gawin ni Yeji, si Ryujin pa rin ang tatawagan niya o kaya naman ang <em>itetext</em>.</p><p>May mga panahong pinag-iisipan pa rin ni Ryujin kung bakit niya sinabi iyon. Ang alin? Ang mga katagang “<em>Sana sa pagbalik mo, hindi na ikaw ang nilalaman nitong puso ko.” </em> Para sa kanya, ang hirap pala talagang kalimutan na lang ang mga nararamdaman para sa kaibigan. Sa tingin niya rin, mas mahihirapan siya ngayon na kahit pa magkalayo sila ay siya pa rin ang tinatawagan ni Yeji sa araw-araw.</p><p>
  <strong>Iba nga kasi siguro kapag nasanay na. </strong>
</p><p>Dalawa hanggang tatlong oras man ang pagitan ng <em>timezones </em>ng Australia at Pilipinas, hindi iyon kailanman naging hadlang para magkausap ang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kung puso ko ay imamapa</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Ikaw ang dulo, gitna't simula</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Nahanap din kita</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Araw ng pagtatapos ni Ryujin, siya ay magtatapos bilang <em>summa cum laude</em> sa kursong <em>Bachelor of Science in Chemical Engineering</em> mula sa Unibersidad ng Pilipinas sa Diliman. Isa na ito sa mga malalaking araw sa buong buhay niya. Nakayanan niya ang apat na taon sa kanyang kolehiyo.</p><p>Sa araw na ito, hindi na muna aasa si Ryujin na makikita niyang muli si Yeji kahit ilang taon na ang nakalipas mula nang umamin siya sa kaibigan. Para sa kanya, sapat na ang marinig ang boses ni Yeji gabi-gabi, sapat na rin muna ang makita ang mga litrato nito sa <em>Instagram. </em></p><p>“Uy, Ryujin, kanina pa kita hinahanap.” Humarap si Ryujin sa kanyang kaibigang si Yuna. Mula noong <em>freshmen orientation</em> pa lang ay naging magkaibigan na ang dalawa. Naiintindihan ni Yuna si Ryujin, at naiintindihan din ni Yuna kung ano ang pakiramdam ng umamin sa <em>best friend</em>. Kaya siguro mabilis silang naging magkaibigan.</p><p>Si Yuna ang naging <em>best friend </em>ni Ryujin sa Pilipinas sa loob ng apat na taon niya sa kolehiyo. Kilala ni Yuna si Yeji, sa katunayan ay <em>close </em>na rin silang dalawa. (Si Yuna pa nga ang humahanap ng paraan para hindi na maging <em>awkward</em> sina Ryujin at Yeji eh)</p><p>“Yuna, <em>congratulations </em>sa ‘tin!” Niyakap ni Ryujin si Yuna nang mahigpit. Tinawanan lang siya ni Yuna at napaisip kung ano na naman ang pwedeng gawin para sa kanyang kaibigan. Habang nag-iisip ang dalaga ng pwedeng <em>graduation gift,</em> iniabot niya ang dala niyang kahon sa kaibigan.</p><p>“Para sa ‘yo raw, sana magustuhan mo.” Kinuha ni Ryujin ang kahong nasa kamay ni Yuna at tinitigan ang kaibigan.</p><p>Nagkatitigan silang dalawa at napangiti lang si Yuna, “<em>Don’t worry </em>Ryujin, ‘di ‘yan <em>explosives.</em>” Iyon lang ang sinabi ni Yuna bago magpaalam kay Ryujin para hanapin ang kanyang mga magulang.</p><p><em>Bakit parang ‘di naman bigat?</em>  Napaisip si Ryujin kung kanino galing ang kahong kabibigay lang sa kanya ng kaibigan. Inalog niya ito at humanap ng mauupuan. Nang makahanap siya ng <em>bench</em>, umupo siya at inilapag ang kahon sa kanyang tabi. Dahan-dahan niya namang binuksan ito.</p><p>Sa ibabaw, may sulat na nakalagay sa sobre, walang nakalagay kung kanino galing. Kinuha niya ang sobre at saka binuksan ito. Binasa niya ang sulat nang tahimik.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Para sa <em>best friend </em>kong si Ryujin,</p>
  <p><em>Happy graduation day! </em>Sabi ko naman sa ‘yo eh, kaya mong mag<em>Summa Cum Laude. </em>Alam mo naman na kahit wala ako dyan ngayon, <em>proud </em>na <em>proud </em>pa rin ako sa ‘yo.</p>
  <p>Salamat sa mga nakalipas na taon, salamat at parati kang nandyan kahit pa magkalayo tayong dalawa. Balitaan mo ‘ko ah, kung anong <em>next plans </em>mo.</p>
  <p>Sana magustuhan mo! Pasabi rin pala kay Yuna, salamat!</p>
  <p><em>Miss </em>na <em>miss </em>na kita. <em>See you soon!</em> Mahal na mahal kita.</p>
  <p><em>        -</em>Yeji”</p>
</blockquote><p>Tinupi ulit ni Ryujin ang liham at ibinalik ito sa sobre. Tinignan niyang muli ang kahon at doon niya nakita ang regalo niya. <em>Hoodie. </em>Isang <em>hoodie</em> mula sa University of Technology Sydney, kung saan nag-aaral si Yeji. Natawa siya nang maalala niyang sinabihan niya si Yeji habang <em>facetime</em> ng mga katagang “Uy, akin na lang yang <em>hoodie </em>mo, ang <em>cute </em>eh.”</p><p>Ipinangako sa kanya ni Yeji na sa susunod, <em>magkakahoodie</em> na si Ryujin. Basta siguraduhin niya lang na may UP <em>hoodie</em> siya para sa kaibigan. Matagal na hinintay ni Ryujin ang <em>hoodie </em>na ito, hindi niya inasahang darating ito bilang isang <em>graduation gift</em>. Kasama rin ng liham at <em>hoodie</em> ay ang dalawang litrato ni Yeji na may sulat sa likod na “<em>Promise, I’ll bring you here  </em>‘pag pumunta ka rito.”</p><p>Pa‘no nga naman pipigilan ni Ryujin ang sariling mas mahulog pa kay Yeji? <strong>Hanggang ngayon kasi, si Yeji pa rin ang itinitibok ng puso niya. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kay tagal nang lumulutang<br/>
Walang pupuntahan, walang dahilan<br/>
Parang ulap na, walang dalang ulan<br/>
Kamang walang kumot at unan</em> </strong>
</p><p>Araw na ng pagtatapos ni Yeji, sa katunayan, isa ito sa pinakahihintay niyang mga araw. Sa wakas, makikita na niya ang kanyang pamilya pagkatapos ng limang taon. Magtatapos si Yeji mula sa kursong <em>Bachelor of Nursing</em> <em>Bachelor of Creative Intelligence and Innovation </em> mula sa <em>University of Technology Sydney. </em></p><p>Sa katunayan, marami namang pagkakataon para makauwi si Yeji sa nakalipas na limang taon. Parati siyang tinatanong ng kanyang mga magulang kung gusto niya bang umuwi sa Pilipinas para sa kanyang <em>summer break</em> kapag Disyembre, para rin makasama nila ang anak sa Pasko. Ang palaging naisasagot ni Yeji ay ang mga katagang “Hindi na po muna, ‘pag <em>graduate </em>ko na lang po siguro.”</p><p>Kahit pa hindi maintindihan ng mga magulang ni Yeji kung bakit ayaw niyang umuwi, sumasang-ayon na lang sila sa kagustuhan ng kanilang bunsong anak. Alam naman kasi nila na kung anuman ang dahilan ni Yeji ay malalim ito at hindi basta-basta lamang. Ano nga ba ang dahilan?</p><p><em>“Sana sa pagbalik mo, hindi na ikaw ang nilalaman nitong puso ko.”</em>  Hindi kailanman malilimutan ni Yeji ang mga katagang iyon. Sa totoo lang, dala niya pa rin ang liham na isinulat ni Ryujin hanggang sa Australia. Binabalik-balikan niya ito sa tuwing mapapaisip siya kung ano nga kaya ang posibleng nangyari kung hinabol niya ang kaibigan noong gabi bago siya umalis.</p><p>Masasabi ba ni Yeji na gusto niya rin si Ryujin at hindi na kailangan ni Ryujin ang sabihin iyon? Dahil ang totoo, si Ryujin din ang nilalaman ng puso niya.</p><p>Kaya nga hindi pa bumabalik ng Pilipinas si Yeji, dahil natatakot siyang malaman na <em>nakapag-move on</em> na si Ryujin. Natatakot siyang magkatotoo na kapag bumalik siya, hindi na siya ang nilalaman ng puso ng kanyang matalik na kaibigan.</p><p>Mas mabuti na ‘yong nakakausap niya si Ryujin gabi-gabi, nakikita niya kapag magka<em>facetime</em> sila. Kaysa sa umuwi siya, mayakap si Ryujin at malamang <strong>hanggang <em>best friends</em> na lang talaga sila. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Bihag ako ng pagtataka</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>May saysay ba ang paglalakbay</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Ngunit nahanap din kita</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sa pagtatapos ng programa para sa<em> graduation</em> ni Yeji, naghanda na siyang tumayo mula sa kanyang kinauupuan. Hinahanap niya ang kanyang mga magulang, nakaupo raw sila roon sa medyo likuran.</p><p>Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, nakita na sila ni Yeji mula sa kanyang kinatatayuan, maglalakad na sana siya papunta roon nang biglang may babaeng tumigil sa harap niya.</p><p>Panandaliang nagulat si Yeji at saka tinignan ang babae.</p><p>“<em>CONGRATULATIONS </em> YEJI KO!” Sigaw ni Ryujin sa isang Yeji’ng hindi makagalaw.</p><p>Hindi makapaniwala si Yeji sa kanyang nakikita ngayon, o sa kanyang narinig kani-kanina lang. <em>Yeji ko</em>? <em>Yeji niya ako? As in mine? Hers? Parang gan‘on?</em>  Mga tatlumpung segundo ang lumipas nang napagtanto ni Yeji kung pa‘no huminga nang maayos.</p><p>“RYUJIN? HALA ANDITO KA NGA, <em>LEGIT </em>NGA ‘TO!” Nilapitan siya ni Ryujin at saka niyakap nang sobrang higpit. <em>Namiss </em>niya si Yeji, malamang, limang taon din silang hindi nagkita.</p><p>“Grabe ka ha, <em>high distinction</em> ka pala!” Iyon ang sinabi ni Ryujin pagkatapos niyang yakapin nang matagal ang kaibigan (gaano katagal? Mga dalawang minuto siguro). <em>High Distinction</em>, katumbas ng <em>Summa Cum Laude </em>sa Pilipinas. Sino nga bang mag-aakalang makukuha ni Yeji ang titulong iyon?</p><p>Iniabot ni Ryujin ang dalang <em>paper bag</em> sa kaibigan. <em>Ah, graduation gift niya.</em> Napaisip agad si Yeji kung ano ba ang nilalaman ng <em>bag </em>na iyon. <em>Hoodie </em>rin kaya, tulad ng inaasahan niya?</p><p>Kinuha ni Yeji ang bag at pabiro niyang sinabi ang “<em>Thank you </em>ah! Pumunta ka pa talaga ng Australia para iabot ‘to!” Binuksan niya ang <em>paper bag</em> at tama nga ang hinala niya. Nasa loob ang <em>hoodie</em> na may katagang “Unibersidad ng Pilipinas” sa likuran, at ang maliit na litrato ng Oblation Statue sa may kanang bahagi.</p><p>Niyakap niya ulit si Ryujin at saka inaya na hanapin ang kanyang mga magulang.</p><p>(Hindi naman niya kasi alam na pinakiusapan ng mga magulang niya si Ryujin na <em>umattend</em> sa <em>graduation</em> niya.)</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maligaw man<br/>
At mawala<br/>
O umikot man<br/>
Sa kawalan</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ayaw nang matapos ni Yeji ang araw na ito. Isa na yata ito sa pinakamasasayang araw niya mula nang manirahan siya sa <em>Australia</em>.</p><p>Naalala niya ang mga panahong si Chaeryeong lang ang kasama niya. Si Chaeryeong, ang isa sa mga naging kaibigan niya sa nakalipas na mga taon bukod kay Yuna na nasa Pilipinas. Ang dalaga na ang naging kasama niya kung saan man siya magpunta, <em>bonus</em> pa nga dahil magkakurso sila at magkaklase sila sa lahat ng <em>subjects.</em></p><p>Isa rin si Chaeryeong sa mga naging dahilan kung bakit pumunta ng Australia si Ryujin. Lingid sa kaalaman ni Yeji, pinilit ni Chaeryeong ang <em>best friend</em> niya na pumunta sa kanyang <em>graduation.</em></p><p>Naalala pa ni Ryujin ang sinabi ni Chaeryeong sa kanya, “<em>My God Ryujin, man up! If I were Yeji, I would’ve made the first move.” </em> <strong><em>First move.</em> </strong>Ibig sabihin ba noon ay gusto rin siya ni Yeji? Isa rin iyon sa mga dahilan kung bakit siya pumayag sa kagustuhan ni Chaeryeong (ang isang dahilan, ay dahil nakiusap ang mga magulang ni Yeji, oo <strong>nakiusap </strong>sila. Hindi niya kayang tanggihan ang pakiusap na iyon ng Tito at Tita niya).</p><p>Sa buong oras na kumakain sila, hindi maubos maisip ni Yeji kung bakit nga ba siya pinuntahan ni Ryujin. Hindi na ba niya kailangang bumalik ng Pilipinas dahil sa pagpunta ni Ryujin sa Australia ay ipamumukha na niyang wala na siyang <em>feelings</em> para kay Yeji? O pumunta siya dahil lang gusto niyang pumunta, walang aaminin, walang sasabihin kung hindi ang mga katagang “<em>Congratulations! </em>Ang galing mo talaga!”?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>Dahil sa bawat kailan</em> </strong> <strong> <em><br/>
Sino't saan<br/>
Ikaw lamang ang kasagutan<br/>
Bawat kanan at kaliwa<br/>
Kung timog man o hilaga</em> </strong></p><p>“Ryujin, <em>thanks for coming</em>,” hindi man gusto ni Yeji’ng matapos ang gabi, wala naman siyang magagawa para mapigilan ang oras. <em>Sana, ako pa rin</em>, pauli-ulit iyong binabanggit ni Yeji sa isipan niya.</p><p>Sa katunayan, hindi pa rin alam ni Ryujin na may nararamdaman si Yeji para sa kanya. Ayaw niya kasing pag-usapan ang <em>topic </em>na iyon. Kahit pa noong nasa <em>college</em> siya, umiiwas si Ryujin sa usapin tungkol sa mga pag-amin o sa mga magkasintahan. Ano nga naman ang sasabihin niya?</p><p>“Ah ako, <em>single </em>pa rin. Tanga eh, sa <em>letter</em> lang umamin. Yan, <em>best friend zoned </em>tuloy ako. Yun, wala na.” Hindi naman niya pwedeng sabihin iyon, mali iyon. Dahil ang totoo, umaasa pa rin siyang gusto rin siya ni Yeji.</p><p>(Kung alam niya lang ang totoo.)</p><p>Hinawakan ni Ryujin ang braso ni Yeji, sabay sabing, “<em>Five days</em> pa ako rito.” Hindi makapaniwala si Yeji sa kanyang narinig. Limang araw niya pang makakasama si Ryujin, at marami pang pwedeng mangyari sa limang araw na iyon. Pwede nilang puntahan ang mga ipinangako ni Yeji’ng pupuntahan nila, pwede silang <em>magshopping</em> na madalas nilang ginagawa noong <em>high school</em>. Pwede na rin kayang maging sila?</p><p><em>Eh parang long distrance relationship na rin naman kami the past years ah.</em> Biglaan ang pagpasok ng ideya na iyon sa utak ni Yeji. Ito na nga kaya ang kanyang pinakahihintay?</p><p>Si Yeji man o si Ryujin ang unang umamin, ayos lang iyon. Basta pagdating ng dulo, <strong>sila pa ring dalawa ang magkakatuluyan.</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Ang bawat daan ko</em> </strong> <strong> <em><br/>
Ay patungo, ay pabalik<br/>
Sa ‘yo, sa iyo</em> </strong></p><p>Sa limang araw, marami ngang nangyari sa dalawang magkaibigan. Tulad ng ipinangako ni Yeji, pumunta sila sa iba’t ibang mga lugar sa Sydney, kahit ang UTS ay pinuntahan din nila.</p><p>Bago ang huling araw ni Ryujin sa Australia, tinanong niya si Yeji kung gusto niya bang pumunta sa <em>beach</em>. Pumayag si Yeji at <em>nagvolunteer</em> na <em>magdrive</em> para sa kanilang dalawa. Niregaluhan kasi siya ng kanyang mga magulang ng sasakyan, at marunong naman talaga siyang magmaneho. <em>Nagdriving lessons </em>siya habang <em>summer vacation</em> niya noong nasa <em>third year college</em> siya.</p><p>6:00 ng umaga nang makarating sila sa Bondai, gusto raw kasi masilayan ni Ryujin ang pagsikat ng araw. Pagkalipas ng limang taon, ito na muli. <strong>Sana naman hindi na siya maduwag.</strong></p><p>Inilapag ni Yeji ang <em>mat</em> sa buhangin. Pag-upo ni Yeji ay sumunod naman ang kaibigang si Ryujin na umupo sa tabi niya. Lumapit si Yeji kay Ryujin at ipinatong ang ulo niya sa kaliwang balikat ng dalaga.</p><p>Napatigil sa paghinga si Ryujin nang panandalian, hindi niya alam kung alam ba ni Yeji ang ginagawa niya, kung <em>aware</em> ba siya rito.</p><p>“Alam mo, <em>namiss </em>kita.” Iyon ang unang sinabi ni Ryujin sa kaibigan.</p><p>“Ryujin, <em>last day </em> mo na, ‘yan pa rin ang sasabihin mo?” ani ni Yeji.</p><p>“Totoo naman ah. Namiss talaga kita.” Inalis ni Yeji ang kanyang ulo at iniharap ang sarili sa kaibigan.</p><p>Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Ryujin at huminga nang malalim. <em>Sasabihin na niya. Masyado nang matagal ang siyam na taon. <strong>Pagod na siyang maghintay.</strong></em></p><p>“Alam mo bang nagulat talaga ako noong inabot mo lang yung <em>letter</em> tapos pumasok ka na sa loob? ‘Pag pasok ko noon sabi ni Mom umalis na raw kayo nina Tita. Tapos ano, sa tingin mo, okay lang ‘yon? Na sasabihin mo ‘yon sa ‘kin bago ako umalis. Grabe ka Ryujin, masakit ‘yon. Pero ano bang magagawa ko kung umalis ka na? Alam mo, buti na lang <em>I tried reaching out to you even when I felt like I shouldn’t. It’s weird not talking to you everyday </em>eh, kaya kahit alam kong may nagbago, <em>I tried not showing it to you. So you won’t feel bad about it, I hate making you feel bad about things, especially </em>kapag<em> about me.</em> Kapag <em>cold  </em>ka, tinitiis ko ‘yon, ikaw naman kausap ko kaya ayos lang. Dala ko ‘yong letter na ‘yon hanggang dito. <em>It’s in my yearly planner, I saved it as a reminder, </em>kahit pa hindi ko gusto ‘yong <em>last sentence </em>mo. <em>It did break my heart too, the thought </em>na akala mong ikaw lang yung may gan‘ong <em>feelings. God, Ryujin, every time you ask me before who I liked </em>sasabihin ko si Lia diba? Ang dali palang <em>maglie</em> sa ‘yo <em>when it comes to crushes. </em>Buti nga ikaw <em>grade 11 </em>lang eh. Ako? <em>I liked you since grade 9. </em>Tangina <em>grade 9 </em>pa lang tayo crush na kita.”</p><p>Hindi maiwasang maiyak ni Yeji habang sinasabi niya iyon. Ang tagal niya ring itinago, <em>grade 9 pa lang, GRADE 9 PA LANG SILA, GUSTO NA NIYA ANG BEST FRIEND NIYA. </em></p><p>“Yeji...” dahan-dahang hinawakan ni Ryujin ang mukha ni Yeji, natatakot siyang baka mas masaktan niya pa ang dalaga. Gamit ang kanyang hinlalaki, unti-unti niyang pinunasan ang luha ng kanyang kaibigan.</p><p>“<em>Shit, I’m sorry </em>ang duwag ko. <em>I didn’t know, I’m sorry</em> Yeji.” <em>Hindi naman maiibsan ng sorry  yung sakit</em>, alam naman ni Ryujin iyon. Susubukan niya pa rin. <em>Isang tanong lang Ryujin,</em> <em>kaya mo yan! </em></p><p>“Hindi ko mapapantayan yung <em>speech</em> mo. Pero Yeji, natatandaan mo ba nung tinawag kitang ‘Yeji ko’ nung <em>grad </em> mo? HAHAHA, <em>legit </em>‘yon, narinig mo talaga ‘yon. Hanggang ngayon naman Yeji eh, gusto pa rin kita. ‘Di <em>nagmatter </em>yung <em>seven years</em>, kinain ko rin yung mga sinabi kong sana ‘di na ikaw yung nilalaman ng puso ko. Wala eh, <em>whipped </em> talaga ako pagdating sa ‘yo. Mahal kita Yeji, mahal na mahal. Hindi lang bilang <em>best friend</em>...” huminga nang malalim si Ryujin at idinagdag ang “Akin ka na lang?”</p><p><strong>AKIN KA NA LANG. </strong>At nasabi na nga ni Ryujin ang nais niyang sabihan. Kung bakit niya niyaya si Yeji sa <em>beach</em>.</p><p>Tumango si Yeji, <em>akin ka na lang din. </em></p><p>Unti-unting naglapit ang mukha ng dalawang magkaibigan. Wala nang atrasan, pitong taon man ang nakalipas o higit pa, ito na ang pinakahihintay nila.</p><p>Inilapat ni Yeji ang kanyang labi sa labi ni Ryujin.</p><p><em>First kiss. </em>Makalipas ang ilang taon, natupad pa rin ang hinihiling ni Yeji. Ang maging <em>first</em> <em>kiss</em> niya ang best friend niya.</p><p>Sinusubukan pa ring alalahanin ni Yeji kung pa‘no huminga nang maayos. Habang magkadikit pa ang kanilang mga noo, si Ryujin ang bumasag ng katahimikan.</p><p>“Sulit ba Yeji?” Tinawanan lang siya ng kaibigan, na ngayong kasintahan na niya. Kasintahan na nga ba?</p><p>Siniko ni Yeji ang tiyan ni Ryujin, at inayos ang pagkakaupo para nasa tabi na siya nito. Hinila naman siya ni Ryujin, inakbayan at hinalikan ang gilid ng kanyang ulo.</p><p>“Alam mo, Ryujin kahit kailan, epal ka talaga”</p><p>“’Di bale na yung epal, mahal mo naman. Diba?”</p><p>“Mahal na mahal Ryujin, mahal na mahal kita.” Napangiti lang si Ryujin, at sabay nilang pinanood ang pagsikat ng araw.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>Kung ang puso ko ay imamapa</em> </strong> <strong> <em><br/>
Ikaw ang dulo, ang gitna't simula</em> </strong></p><p>“<em>Two months </em>ah, mahihintay mo pa ba ako?” Nasa <em>airport</em> na sila ngayon, uuwi muna si Ryujin sa Pilipinas para kuhanin ang mga natitira niyang mga gamit. Pagkatapos ng ilang buwan na pabago-bagong desisyon, napagdesisyunan ni Ryujin na mag-aral ng <em>Masters</em> sa Australia. Para na rin malapit siya kay Yeji.</p><p>Kahit naman hindi sila magkatuluyan eh mas gugustuhin niya pa ring mapalapit sa <em>best friend</em> niya. Gusto niya pa nga iyong magkasama sila sa iisang bahay, mas masaya siguro ang mga pangyayari kung gan‘on.</p><p>“Ryujin, <em>nine years</em> nga hinintay kita, ano pa kaya yung <em>two months</em>?” ani ni Yeji. Tama nga naman, ano pa ba iyong dalawang buwan na paghihintay?</p><p>“O sige na, <em>see you soon! I love you.”</em>  Niyakap nang mahigpit ni Ryujin ang kasintahan at hinalikan ang noo nito.</p><p>“Bye, Yeji ko.” Natawa lang si Yeji sa sinabi ni Ryujin, naalala niya kasi noong napatanong siya sa sarili ng <em>Yeji ko? As in mine?</em> Ngayon masasagot na niya ang katanungang iyon. <strong><em>AS IN MINE.</em> SA KANYA. <em>HERS.</em></strong></p><p>Naghintay si Yeji ng ilang minuto at nagpasyang umalis na nang hindi na niya makita si Ryujin mula sa kinatatayuan niya. Dalawang buwan ang itatagal bago sila magkitang muli, pero kahit ano pa man, walang bisa ang dalawang buwan sa kung ano ‘ng nararamdaman nila para sa isa’t isa.</p><p>Sa lahat ng ito, iisa lang ang napagtanto nina Yeji at Ryujin...</p><p>NA PAGDATING NG ARAW, SILA PA RIN ANG MAGKAKATULUYAN.</p><p>
  <strong>Naunahan man ng takot, ng kaba o ng pagiging bulag ng bawat isa, ang mas importante ay nahanap nila ang daan patungo sa isa’t isa. Ang daang tinahak nila ay nagdulot sa kanila ng luha, ng saya, ng kaba at higit sa lahat, ng pagmamahal na hindi kayang ibigay ng sinuman. </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Sila ang dulo, gitna’t, simula ng bawat isa. </em></strong>                                                </p><p>xx</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Para sa mga hinahanap pa rin ang kasagutan sa kanilang mga tanong. Sana’y ‘wag mong malimutan na mayroong taong nakalaan para sa ‘yo. Maghintay ka lamang, darating din siya. Sana rin ay ‘wag kang mawalan ng pag-asa. Patuloy kang lumaban sa kahit anong pagsubok na ihatid sa ‘yo ng buhay. Kapag pagod na, ‘wag kalimutang magpahinga at isantabi muna ang mga gawain. May susunod na araw pa naman. Araw-araw ay may bagong pagkakataon upang lumaban kang muli at upang maipakita sa iba kung ano ang nilalaman ng iyong puso. Naniniwala akong kayang-kaya mo yan! Patuloy na lumaban at alalahanin mo lang na maraming tao ang nagmamahal at sumusuporta sa iyo!</p><p>if you've reached this part, maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! kitakits sa susunod!</p><p>xx, @chwellibee (sa twitter)<br/>narito ang aking twitter account:   <a href="https://www.twitter.com/chwellibee">twitter.com/chwellibee</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>